


Old Man

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [14]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert makes his way home after a long day





	Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> (I still suck at summaries sorry)  
> For some-mad-lunge on Tumblr: “What did you just call me?” Robron or whoever you wish!
> 
> So I hope you like this, I kept going back and forth on what I want this to be finally settling on this fluff.
> 
> Also sorry for the abrupted ending I really didn’t know how to end it, I was gonna try and write some smut but I suck at it, haha if anyone wants to add to this filling the missing piece you can haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

It had been a long day, the two hadn’t seen much of each other throughout the day, so they were both looking forward to getting home. Robert was on his way back to his car after leaving the nightmare of a meeting when he got the text.

_Aaron_

_I’m picking up burgers from the pub, you gonna be home soon?_

Robert smirked quickly unlocking his phone to call Aaron, it rang a couple of times before he heard his husband’s voice on the other line.

 _“You know you could just reply to texts like a normal human being,”_  Aaron replied his voice sounding tired. Robert smirked, “Yeah, well maybe I just wanted to hear your grumpy voice,” he replied.

_“You on your way home?”_

“Just got in the car now,” he explained resting his head back on the headrest.   
_‘At this time, good luck,”_  Aaron remarked.  _“You’ll be home next year,”_  he joked.

“Yeah, I know…”Robert began. “But if I’m gonna get this business up and running again it means catering to the clients, even if they want me to meet with them for hours on end.”

_“So did you get them to sign?”_

“Eventually.”

_“That’s good, ain’t it?”_

“Yeah,” he replied with a sigh. “Got another day of meetings tomorrow,” he went on.

_“Can’t Jimmy handle some of them?”_

“You’ve met Jimmy before haven’t ya?” He joked.

 _“I missed having ya at the yard today,”_ Aaron admitted.

“Oh, you missed your husband,” Robert teased. “Sappy idiot,” he went on.

_“What you’re saying you didn’t miss me?”_

“I always miss you on days like these,” Robert replied with a smirk.

 _“So… are you coming home or not?”_  Aaron questioned.  _“…’cause I’m starving and I can’t guarantee that I won’t eat your dinner,”_  he explained. Robert chuckled, “Go ahead and eat,” he told his husband. “I won’t be home for another hour or so.”

“Well, what if I want to eat with you?”

Robert smirked, “Just go on and eat,” he reiterated. “I’ll make sure I get done early tomorrow and we can have dinner together then.”

“You twisted my arm,” Aaron replied.

“Alright, best get off the phone,” he replied. “See you in a bit,” he added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hour had passed and Robert was pulling into the drive of the Mill, grateful that the day was over with. He hopped out of the car after killing the engine, making his way towards the house. He unlocked the door and made his way in to find his husband propped up on the sofa, feet kicked up and crossed on the coffee table next to his discarded take-a-way box, head resting on the arm of the sofa his arm tucked under it, clearly sleeping. The television quietly filling the room with noise, Robert smiled softly making his way over leaning down placing a soft kiss to Aaron’s temple. Aaron hummed in response stirring only a little but not waking. Robert slipped his jacket off, placing it on the back of the sofa before heading to the kitchen. Another hour had passed, Robert found himself sat next to Aaron, his own take-a-way box placed on top of Aaron’s.  He looked over at his husband, still asleep cuddled under the blanket that Robert had placed on top of him before sitting down to eat.  He was flipping through the channels when he felt Aaron jump, he looked over to see Aaron blinking his eyes looking around the room, trying to get his bearings, pushing the blanket off his shoulder, “What time is it?” He asked his voice raspy from sleep.   
“Uhm,” Robert began, checking his watch. “Half eight,” he stated.

“I’ve been asleep all this time?”

“You were out when I got home,” Robert explained leaning over and wrapping himself around the other man.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Aaron replied through a smirk.

“You looked peaceful I couldn’t bring myself to wake ya,” Robert murmured. “An old man like you needs your sleep,” he explained.

“What did you just call me?”

“Do we need to get you some hearing aids now?” Robert laughed.

“I’ve only just turned 27,” Aaron argued. “How does that make me an old man?”

“You were the one falling asleep in front of the telly,” Robert replied. “Plus you’re always calling me an old man any chance you get,” he went on.

“Yeah, that’s cause you’re nearly over the hill,” Aaron joked. “And as far as me falling asleep in front of the telly who was the one up all hours of the night with a certain one and a half-year-old?”

Robert smirked, “I said thank you didn’t I?”

“You mean the coffee and the cake from the Café, left on my desk this morning?”

“Yeah, did you like it?”

“It was alright, I suppose,” Aaron replied with a smirk not wanting to give Robert the satisfaction that he had like the surprise.

“You’re a wind up you are, you know that?” Robert replied poking Aaron in the side, causing the younger man to laugh, “Stop it,” he replied grabbing Robert’s hand.   
“What?” He questioned poking him again with his free hand, another laugh escaped from Aaron. “I mean it, Robert, I just woke up,” Aaron argued grabbing his other hand, Robert leaned in capturing Aaron’s lips with his, the kiss didn’t last long, the two breaking apart seconds later. Robert grinning like an idiot, “Missed you,” he muttered.

“Missed you,” Aaron echoed as Robert rest his head on Aaron’s shoulder turning his attention back to the tv unsure what channel he had stopped on.

“I didn’t ask how was Seb when you took him back?” Aaron asked.

“Slept the whole way,” Robert replied.

Aaron smirked, “Of course he did,” he replied. “keeps me up all night,” he went on before letting out a yawn.

“Come on,” Robert replied getting up, switching the tv off before grabbing the take-a-way boxes, “Let’s go to bed,” he added making his way into the kitchen to toss the boxes in the trash.

“It’s not even nine yet,” Aaron argued from the sofa as he watched Robert make his way over to the stairs.

“Never said anything about sleep did I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
